


Bereaved

by crest_of_gautier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix is stubborn, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Two Endings, it's his hamartia, no beta we die like men, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crest_of_gautier/pseuds/crest_of_gautier
Summary: “I’m not telling you. Or anyone, for that matter. Only a fool would develop feelings for someone who would never reciprocate. It’s my punishment.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just droppin this here.... i literally never write, so don't go too hard on me. I DO plan on writing an alternate, happy ending because I literally hate angst with sad endings so I need to write a good one to make up for the intense sad feels i experienced writing this. But for now, please enjoy.

_92... 93... 94… _

Felix slashed at the training dummy until he heard the training ground doors open from behind him, and turned his head briefly. Sylvain. He got back to the task at hand after checking who it was. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too much of a bother. 

_95… 96… 97…_

But that was too much to ask, wasn’t it? _Of course it was. _

“Hey, Felix!”

“What do you want _this time_, Sylvain?” he stopped in his tracks and faced Sylvain.

“I didn’t see you at the dining at all tonight. Or, if you were, you didn’t stick around for the celebration.”

“Yeah? What of it?” the swordsman snapped.

“I was... kinda hoping you’d stick around for it. After all, we did just win the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.”

“You know I never stick around in the dining hall longer than I need to.” 

“Yeah, but this is different! It’s our chance to celebrate our hard-won victory with our classmates and have some fun! It’s not everyday we do things like this. Come on, Felix? Please?”

“I have more important things to do than to dawdle. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” he lunged forward. _98._

“Ugh, _fine_. I guess if you won’t join us at the celebration, I’ll just bring it to you instead. It’ll be just us, how about it?” Sylvain feigned annoyance. 

“Not interested. Go away.”

“Nope. Not happening. Come on, loosen up, will you? I snagged a few cookies Mercedes made from the dining hall, we’ll go sit by the pond and eat ‘em.”

“I don’t like sweets.”

“Right, sorry. Forgot about that for a sec. Either way, join me at the pond? Please?” he begged with those pleading eyes of his. There it was, Felix’s weak spot. While reluctant, he just couldn’t say no to him, but he was already conflicted with his feelings for Sylvain. Sure, he was very, very annoying, but he was quite earnest and thoughtful. Not to mention handsome. He’d been sneaking glances at him for a while, whether it be in class, or when passing by. He was on his mind more than he’d like to acknowledge. The only solution was to lock those feelings away so he wouldn’t dig his own grave. It was hopeless anyway.

“You’re _so_ annoying. I can hardly believe you’d rather spend your time bothering me than flirting with women. Why don’t you just go trifle with some poor girl and get lost?” he spat. He didn’t exactly mean to come off as that abrasive, but his thoughts were frustrating him. How could his brain betray him in such a way to curse him with these feelings? He forcefully thrust at his target. 99. One more.

“Ouch, Felix. Can’t a guy just hang out with his buddy? You know I don’t spend all of my time playing around with girls, _right?_”

“_Really_, now?”. The statement amused him. It sounded like the most fabricated lie in all of Fódlan. He propelled his arm once more. _100\. Good enough._

“Uh, yeah? Believe it or not, I actually care about my friends, unlike you.”

“Hmph. Whatever. Are we going, or not?” he returned the training sword from where it came from and wiped the sweat from his chin with his sleeve. They were, of course, a bit long on his form so it covered the bottom portion of his hands. Most people would have to admit that, even with his harsh personality, the fact that he had sleeve paws was insanely adorable. 

Night had already fallen this late into the year, so the moon’s image was cast back across the water. The pair had hung their legs over the dock and Felix, surprisingly, started the conversation.

“Why’d you come looking for me?”

“I noticed you weren’t there and wanted to check on you. Oh, and also ask to hang out with you. That’s all.”

The words, however innocent, made Felix feel warm. He noticed. And took action because of it. Going out of his way to spend personal time with him of all people. Ditching his chance to flirt with girls or have a fling with them in favor of being with Felix. 

“Y’know Felix,” he started, “I was serious back there. It’s not all ladies that occupy my thoughts. I really, truly care for my friends, you included. Why else would I pester you to spend time with me?” He took a bite out of one of the cookies he sneaked from the mess hall.

“I know. I’ll be honest, you’re really not as bad as you make yourself look. I could even go so far as to say you’re a decent person.” he smirked. 

“Aw, getting soft for me, are ya?” Sylvain teased. 

“Shut up.” Felix shoved him lightly.

“Hey, I’ll take it. Those words are gonna be burned into my memory. It’s gonna keep replaying in my head for eternity now.”

“Fuck off.” the navy-haired man got up to leave, but felt a tug on his wrist. He looked down at his red-haired counterpart.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you. I was just… happy to hear that from you. Please stay. I won’t tease you anymore, I promise.”

“...Alright.” 

Felix was too focused on the warm hand that secured him to really pay full attention to what Sylvain just said, but he sat back down anyway. The hand retracted back to its owner and he wish it hadn’t. As loathe as he was to admit it, he kinda liked it. He was left to wonder how it would feel to hold those hands, to have them cup his cheeks, or perhaps have those arms wrap around him in a loving embrace. How would it feel to have those hands run through his hair? _Fuck. _ His thoughts were all over the place and all Sylvain did was grab his wrist. He was brought back to reality when he felt the same hand on him again, this time on his shoulder. It was warm.

“Hey, you okay? You kinda zoned out there.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was… distracted.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope. It’s nothing.” he was quick to reply. He folded his hands and the two sat in silence for a while. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was too ashamed. Even though there was no possible way for Sylvain to magically read his thoughts, he still felt they were shameful. They were stupid and uncharacteristic of him. He needed to purge those thoughts, forget about them, or lock them away forever. No more of that. 

“Y’know, on second thought, I think I’m gonna go to my room. I’m… I’m tired as hell.”

“Alrighty then. Hey, thanks for spending time with me Felix, it means a lot to me. And, if something’s bothering you, promise you’ll come to me? Okay? ” he gave a smile gently patted Felix on the back and his expression was soft. It was different from the facade he showed to girls; this smile was reserved exclusively for him. For just a moment, he saw the moon reflected beautifully within his eyes. Astounding.

“...Yeah.” he lied. His gaze went to downward and he fidgeted. They retired to their quarters for the night.

**\---**

His daily routine always started off with waking up at dawn to fit in some early-morning training before class. He needed to keep himself sharp and consistent with his training, not to mention it’d give him time to wake himself up so he wouldn’t trudge to class half-asleep like _some_ people. But this morning, he woke up to his throat feeling sore. Not too sore, it was somewhat of a tickle or tingling, but it was enough to know that a cold was on its way. _Weird,_ he thought to himself. It was only the Red Wolf Moon, and the winters here would never match up to the winters he faced in Faerghus. Hell, it hadn’t even _snowed_ here yet. It was probably because he was up late fooling around at the pond with Sylvain. That was a mistake. Whatever it is, it's definitely not something that would keep him away from his training or his classes, it was a minor inconvenience at best. He threw on his uniform and out then doors he went.

The next day, though, that the coughing started. _Oh joy,_ he thought. It was only going to escalate from here. Whatever. Give it a week and he’ll be fine. He went to class, and continued on as normal. His few coughs alarmed a few people, but otherwise the day went on. 

“Hey, you okay? You were coughing a bit in class today. Shit, is this because of our little outing the other night? I didn’t mean to keep you out so late!”

“I’m fine. Just a cold. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay. I’ll ask Manuela for some cough medicine and drop it by your room later, yeah?”

“Do whatever you want.”

\---

The coughing got more frequent, but it didn’t get much worse than that. That is, until one particularly nasty cough produced a few petals. They were of a red camellia. _Damn it._ He’s heard stories of this kind of shit happening to some morons who fell victim to attraction. What was it called again? Hana… Hana-something...? He skipped training for the morning in favor of going to the library. Whatever it was, he was going to salvage as much information on it as he can.

Felix was crossing his fingers hoping that nobody would be at the library at this hour. Unfortunately, Sothis was not on his side this morning, for he found _Linhardt _of all people sitting in the library. _What the hell is he even here doing at this hour? Shouldn’t he be asleep in his room? _ Upon closer inspection, he was, in fact, asleep, albeit in the wrong place. That was a bit of a relief. If he was quiet, he could probably just grab any book on medicine he could find and be out in a second. 

Sothis thought it fit to punish him again this morning, as Felix lost his grip on an especially heavy medicinal book and scared Linhardt awake. It was kinda funny how he shot up, but now he panicked when he started speaking.

“Seiros! What was that? Felix? What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?”

“I could ask the same of you.” he crossed his arms.

“You don’t know? Sometimes I come here so late and stay so long that I end up passing out right at the table.” Linhardt rose from his seat to see what Felix was up to. It’s not everyday you see Felix at the library, much less during his prized morning training hours. “Medicine? You, Felix, are looking for books on _medicine?_”

“What’s it to you?”

“I guess I never would have expected you see you around looking for something like that. Need help with something?”

“Nope. I’ll be going now.”

Linhardt yawned, “Alrighty then. Less work for me. I’m gonna head to my room and try and see how many more hours I can get in before class... See you.”

Felix was speedwalked back to his room on high alert and took some of the longer, less conspicuous paths to the dorms, lest some prying eyes notice he’s out and about instead of at the training grounds. He was not in the mood to explain to anyone what he was doing. 

Let’s see… Ah, there it was, Hanahaki disease. When living flowers start to sprout from within one’s body. The end resolution is either death or reciprocation._ Lovely. _ Sylvain Jose Gautier, the skirt-chaser, the insatiable, _insufferable _skirt-chaser. The one who spends a great deal of his time goofing off with girls, only to hurt them before they have the chance to do the same to him. He really had to go ahead and catch feelings for _that_ lowlife. He groaned when realized this was going to be much more difficult to hide. People have already noticed his coughs here and there, there’s no way to tell what will happen once he starts hacking up petals, maybe even whole flowers, in public. He took the cough medicine and went to class.

“Felix! How’re you feeling?” Ingrid asked as soon as she saw him enter.

“Splendid.”

“Aw, did you take the cough medicine I gave you?” 

“_Yes,_ Sylvain, I actually did. I shouldn’t be disrupting class this time around.”

“Alright, class is in session.” Professor Byleth announced.

Class was supposed to go by smoothly, but his body decided it was a great idea to start violently coughing and wheezing in class, even though he clearly remembers taking some of the medicine before leaving. _What a fucking nuisance._ Even better, Ingrid approached him after class about it.

“I… thought you said you took some cough medicine before coming here?”

“I did. I don’t know why-” the prickly swordsman was interrupted by yet another violent fit. He tried to direct it at his sleeve or elbow, but when he pulled away, there was blood. And a few red spider lily petals littering the ground. 

“Felix! What’s going on?”

“Nothing's wrong. It’s just a cold, so calm the fuck down.”

“A cold? That’s _not_ a cold! People don’t start spitting out flower petals when they have a cold!” She was far too loud for his comfort. At this rate the whole monastery will hear this. 

“Spitting out flowers? Did I hear that right?” Sylvain was the last to walk out of the classroom. And of course he had to stumble upon their conversation. 

“You did, Sylvain. Felix here thinks he can get away with lying to us, even after he started spitting flower petals everywhere! Are those… spider lilies?”

“Hell if I know. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Are you _daft?_ What part of ‘nobody spits out flower petals when they have a cold’ did you not understand?”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Ingrid on this one, Felix. I mean, look at you! Is that blood on your sleeve? I know you think you have some sort of reputation and personality to uphold, but it isn’t gonna do you any good right now.” Sylvain put a hand on his hip. “Now, who is it that’s taking you breath away? Quite literally, might I add.”

“Nobody. Even if there was someone, it’s none of your damn business.”

“Woah, there, back up pal. Nobody? Surely, you jest, my sweet Felix!” the skirt-chaser joked. “I already know that’s a lie. C’mon, tell us. We can’t figure out what do you if you don’t spill it.”

“Sylvain, what do Felix’s romantic feelings have to do with any of this?” 

“You really don’t know? Legend says that those afflicted by the woes of unrequited love begin to sprout flowers within their chest! Said ailment could only be cured if the victim’s feelings are returned, or once the victim dies.” He dramatically and comically declared. “I always thought it was just some sort of children’s tale, though.”

“Think we should take him to see Manuela?”

“_No._” Felix immediately followed up. 

“_Yes._” the opposing pair retorted. And from there, they dragged him to the second floor against his will.

\---  
“Huh,” Manuela examined the petals he produced from his throat, “I thought this type of thing was just some old folktale.”

“Right? That’s literally what I said!” the cavalier agreed. It really was bizarre. Even the school physician was amazed at this… illness. That had to have meant something.

“Felix, honey, would you mind humoring me for a second?” 

_Oh no._ He knows exactly what this is. It’s a trap to get him to confess his undying love in front of Maneula and his two closest friends. He’s not falling for it. Nope.

“Is there, perhaps, a specific individual who occupies your thoughts a lot? Or have someone special feelings for?”

“Yeah. Sylvain is annoying as hell. Never leaves me alone.” Maneula frowned at that statement.

“You know what I mean, Felix. In any and all retellings of these types of stories, Hanahaki Disease usually results in death unless the person you have these special feelings for reciprocates.” 

“You gotta be kidding me. This nonsense again?”

“It’s not nonsense if it’s life or death, Felix. I’d expect you of all people to understand that.” 

“Fuck off, Ingrid.”

“Can't you go just _five_ seconds without attacking everyone who’s trying to help you?” Felix just _tch’d_at that statement. 

“Felix, the other night you promised you’d come to me if something was wrong. What happened?” Sylvain set aside his lighthearted and jovial facade and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Alright, you want me to admit there’s a problem? Fine. Yes, there’s a problem. But I’m not dragging any of you into it. This entire thing is foolish.”

“You already know that’s not going to happen. Me and Sylvain are going to get through this with you.” Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of the door opening and Dimitri’s head poking in.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something. I heard Felix was up here?” 

“Yes, boar. Got your answer? Then leave.”

“_Felix._” he was scolded by the physician. “Please, come in, Dimitri.” Dimitri shut the door as gently as he could, but with his brute strength, it sounded more like someone just kinda slammed.

“So, what’s going on?”

“Nothing the likes of you need to know about.”

“Felix is suffering from a disease that we _thought_ was just fictional, but he seems to be displaying the symptoms in real life.” Ingrid filled him in.

“And this disease is…?”

“Hanahaki Disease.” 

“...What’s that?”

“Long story short, Felix is coughing up flower petals and blood because he can’t come to terms with he romantic feelings for someone. And he absolutely refuses to tell us.”

“I see… Felix, this may not mean much coming from me, but I can’t bear losing another friend. I strongly suggest you think this through” he pleaded. “Please consider my words, even if I am just a boar in your eyes.” he left about as quickly as he came.

"Tch... " 

\---  
Days continued to pass, and those days turned into weeks. No progress. He was still as stubborn as ever, even knowing he was going to meet his demise keeping up this unnecessary charade of “I don’t care,” or “I’m fine.” At this point, copious amounts of petals littered his bed. Anyone who hadn’t known by now probably would have walked in thinking someone was trying to woo him into bed. But that obviously wasn’t the case, with tension and anxiety polluting the atmosphere. He was bedridden at this point. No class, no training. He didn't have the energy to do any of that.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Sylvain knocked and peered his head into the room. He appeared to be holding a tray with something on it. Food, perhaps? He's barely eaten in days.

"You're practically in here already." 

"...Right." he used his foot to close the door and set the tray on the nightstand. "It's getting worse, huh?"

"You needn't state the obvious."

"Sorry. I'm... just stressed, y'know? I can hardly think about anyone but you right now. Death is a real possibility, you know that, right?" _How endearing._

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe you insist on acting this way. Don't you want to live?"

"I would _love_ keep living, but if you were in my shoes, you'd understand."

"You're being such a pessimist! How can you even be so sure that whatever reality you''re conjuring up in your head is definite?" he spoke brusquely.

"I'm not being a pessimist. I'm being _realistic._"

“Felix, _please!_ I’m begging you to tell me who it is!”

“I’m not telling you. Or anyone. It doesn’t matter. Only a fool would develop feelings for someone who would never reciprocate. It’s my punishment.”

“For fuck’s sake, Felix! Why do you have to be so stubborn? This is literally life or death! ”

“Full offense, but I’d actually rather die than talk about any of this. I’ve already told you, it’s no use. There’s no chance of this being resolved. Now go fuck off. I’m sick and tired of this already.”

“Uh, no. I’m not gonna go ‘fuck off.’ I’ll stay here as long as I’d like, thank you very much. Now, how could you be so satisfied with this? You don’t even know whether this person reciprocates and you’ve already given up! Do you even know how much pain we’re all in, knowing you could just die any day now? Your 'dignity' or whatever should be the last thing on your mind right now!”

“I’m going to bed.”

“You’re dodging the question, that’s what you’re doing.”

"This has _nothing_ to do with my fucking honor, or whatever. This attraction has to be genuine, does it fucking not? I'm not about to spill my heart out only for them not to reciprocate and then have my death blamed on them. Because none of this is anyone's fault other than my own."

"You're not giving them a chance! What if they did like you back? Have you thought about that?"

“Sylvain, I really don’t give a fuck about this anymore.”

“Yeah, but I do! Felix, maybe it’s this illness clouding your judgement, but I really don’t want you to die! We made a promise! Don’t you even remember? Do you not even care about it anymore?” Sylvain’s voice was breaking. Tears threatened to spill.

“I-” A violent coughing fit interrupted him. Red rose petals. And blood. _Great._ There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t make it worse. Of_course_ he cares. But there's no denying his chances of survival. Sure, Sylvain could just _feign_ attraction to him, but that's not going to save him from any of this. It must be genuine, and all he talks about is girls.

“Felix… You’re really important to me. ”

“Sylvain… I’m sorry. Can we just talk about this in the morning?” he pleaded.

“...I’m not leaving your side.” he sat in a nearby chair and leaned over to take Felix’s hand. 

Little did they know, there would be no tomorrow to speak of, for when dawn broke through, Sylvain stirred from his slumber, and saw that Felix’s body had surrendered to the roots and flowers that were growing from any crevice his body offered. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open; stray rose petals fell from the flora that bloomed through his skin, mouth, and right eye. All Sylvain could do was sob at his lifeless form, gripping the cold hand that would never again squeeze back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, here's the alternate happy ending, as promised. like i said, I couldn't bear having it be only sorrow and leaving it at that. i just want everyone to be happy,,,,

Felix’s eyes fluttered open. He lived to see another day, but he could physically feel the roots growing within him. Sylvain was still holding onto his hand, asleep._ He really never left, huh? _ The sickly man took the opportunity to rub circles on the back of the sleeping figure’s hand. Nobody was there to see him do it or say anything about it. 

“Felix… Who is it...” Sylvain stirred. He was sleep-talking. The scene tugged at his heartstrings; even when he was asleep he was worried. He really wasn't lying when he said Felix had been on his mind nonstop, ever since they first spotted him expelling red flower petals from his system. 

“It’s… always been you.” he mumbled. If nobody else was there to see what he was doing, they definitely weren’t there to hear what he was saying, right? _Wrong._

“...Really?” He opened his eyelids ever so slightly and gave a gentle smile. The sudden action, however endearing, alarmed him. Did he actually hear that, or did he incorporate that response into his dream? Please let this be a dream. 

Sure enough, he seemed to close those eyes once more and drift off a while longer. He turned his gaze towards the window and saw the sun filtering through the blinds. A patch of sunlight fell onto Sylvain’s red hair. He looked simply ethereal. He wouldn’t mind if this was the last sight he saw before he breathed his last. You know what, on second thought, maybe he would mind. The most preferable, favored outcome would be if he woke up to this sight every morning, but that wasn’t ever going to happen. Sylvain is only here because he’s worried as a friend. 

Felix was lost in thought for quite a while, his mind wandering to and fro, thinking all about his regrets regarding Sylvain. That is, until he felt his crush rise from his slumber. 

“Good morning...” he smiled and rested his chin on his free hand. Wow. The fact that Sylvain looks_ this_ good first thing when he wakes up should be outlawed. Nobody should look as godly as he does right now.

“Morning...”

“Y’know, Felix...” he yawned. “I’m glad you were the first thing I saw when I woke up.” he squeezed his hand. He knew exactly what that meant, even with so many key words omitted. Sylvain was glad to see that he was still _alive_ as soon as he awoke.

“...Me too. I know it sounds like I’ve come to terms with death, but trust me when I say I'm also glad...” The statement make the redhead squeeze his hand a little tighter.

“I had this… dream.”

_Fuck._ He was going to get backed into a corner, wasn’t he? Forced to confess to him on this godforsaken morning.

“...Go on.”

“I had a dream that… you finally answered when I asked who it was you secretly pined after… It might just be because my brain was desperate to find a solution or grasp at some sort of solace, but in the dream, you said it was… me.”

“Sylvain...”

“A-and I was so happy, Felix… I didn’t want to wake up, because it was the only reality where you’d be alive… The only reality that was worth living in right now...”

“Sylvain, it… it wasn’t a dream.”

“Huh?”

“You asked ‘Felix, who is it?’ out loud in your sleep. And,” he hesitated for a moment, “I did answer. I didn’t think you’d hear me. But you did, I guess. End of the line for me.”

“‘Lix… You hid this from all of us… From me...” this time, both of his hands were gripping Felix’s. 

“How the hell was I supposed to tell any of you? Do you know how hard it was to be in my position? To fall for someone who chases girls all day?” tears pricked at his eyes.

“Felix… I’ve known you forever. You know you could trust me with anything. Especially with a topic as sensitive as this one. I’d never judge you for it. Besides, you were so hellbent on the possibility of me _not_ liking that you failed to acknowledge the possibility that I _do_.”

“What are you saying, Sylvain?”

“I love you. It pained me to see you suffering and accepting a fate you didn’t deserve. Pained me to hear you say, with certainty, that the person you were pining for absolutely didn’t like you back. Even if, hypothetically speaking, it wasn’t me.” he kissed the shorter man’s knuckles. “Felix… none of those flings meant anything. That's all they were. Flings. You're so much more special to me than any other guy or girl I've encountered...” he kissed them again. “And now that I know how you feel, and that you know the feeling is mutual, I’m going to kiss it all better. I’ll kiss you as much as you want me to. Is that okay?” Felix nodded. Sylvain sat up properly, shifted himself onto the bed and leaned into Felix, their foreheads touching. “I can’t believe I never noticed... I'm so sorry, Felix.” he said before closing the distance between them. His arms were weak and, be that as it may, he reached up to hook them around Sylvain’s neck. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, as his respiration was not on par with that of a healthy human being at the moment. 

"It's okay. It's my fault for being so damn stubborn. And... you were right. I was so caught up in the worst-case scenario that I never considered the best one."

"And that the best one might just be the right one." he chuckled. Felix felt whatever was growing inside of him withering. He could feel the wilted roots and flowers getting absorbed into his bloodstream. Well, not _really,_ but he definitely felt stronger. 

"Yeah..."

“I love you,” he kissed his forehead, “I love you _so_ much, Felix” He cupped his face and kissed him everywhere, from his forehead, to his cheeks, lips, jaw, anywhere he could manage. He wrapped him in a tight embrace, as if expressing that he could never again let him walk the path of death. Never let him go where he can’t follow. He ran his fingers through his loose threads of navy hair. They smelled like roses. It was fitting, seeing how his body practically drowned in rose petals for the past few days. 

A knock at the door startled the two of them, and they had no time to react before Ingrid came walking in.

“Hey, Felix, how’re you holding up this… morning.” she started gently, but stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on the scene. “Looks like you guys figured some stuff out, huh?” Felix sat up and cleared his throat.

"Uh... yeah" he bashfully replied and averted his gaze. _Damn. Now of all times?_ He could have just let Sylvain blabber to the whole monastery about it, but Ingrid _had_ to walk in at the most convenient time and see it for herself. 

“Well I hope you’ve learned your lesson. You should really give things a chance before jumping to the conclusion that it’s hopeless.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m absolutely delighted to hear that we’ve resolved this. Really. I couldn’t bear losing you, too.” 

“...Thanks.”

“Well, I’m going to go tell His Highness the good news, as well as the rest of the Blue Lions and whoever else I see. I’ll see you around, Felix.” she slowly and gently shut the door behind her.

“Well, shit. I guess it’s out in the open. I mean, I personally don’t mind, I don’t know about you, though.” Sylvain spoke up.

“Who cares, nobody's gonna have the courage to bother me about it anyway.” he smirked and pulled Sylvain down for another kiss. This ended like something straight out of a fairy tale, but he wasn’t about to complain. There was nothing more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I never write if I don't need to, but i felt like i needed to just spill my ideas all out in text. there's so many good stories i've enjoyed here and I wanted to make something someone could enjoy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i galaxy brained this image in my head of nature claiming Felix's body and I couldn't get out of my head so now everyone else has to suffer.


End file.
